Wreck-It Ralph 3
Wreck-It Ralph 3 is the 2021 animated prequel to Walt Disney Animation Studios' 2012 animated feature film, Wreck-It Ralph. The story follows the events of [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet Ralph Breaks the Internet], when a young man is accidentally sucked into Fix-It Felix, Jr cabinet and tries to return to real life with the help of Ralph and company. The film received generally positive reviews from critics and audiences, but it was still badly received by some people who complained about Vanellope's lack of presence in the plot. Synopsis Wreck-It Ralph 3 is the journey of Kyle, a clumsy unadjusted young adult - fan of Wreck-It Ralph since he broke the internet with his comedic videos on BuzzzTube. Discovering the character's origins, he goes to Litwak's Arcade, in order to play Fix-It Felx Jr. ''and finally meet the real Ralph. But things are not going well when Kyle stays longer than he should, trying to have the highest record in the game. He achieves his goal, but his reward is greater than he thought - Kyle is pulled into Ralph's world. Now, he has to find a way back before he becomes a definite part of the game. However, he ends up developing a strong relationship with Ralph when trying to come back to his monotonous life. Plot Months after the events of ''Ralph Breaks The Internet, Vanellope is still living on the Internet. She also continues to communicate with Ralph through a small device. However, while Vanellope is pleased with her new life in Slaughter Race, Ralph feels alone in the arcade, but he never talks about it with her. Felix and Caulhon are always busy with their adopted children and his only leisure are the boring clubs set in Pac-Man. Ralph is getting more irritated with his life when he discovers that Shank is Vanellope's best friend during a call. In real life, an overworked man named Kyle tries to do his best at everything, but always fails due to his misfit personality. The only thing that makes him smile amid so many problems are the Wreck-It Ralph viral videos on BuzzzTube. Even knowing that Ralph is not real, the young man finds support in him. One day, researching about him, Kyle discovers that Ralph is actually a 80's video-game character, more precisely the villain of an old arcade game that remains active in just one place: Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade. By coincidence, it is near him, enabling him to go there for fun. Kyle go to Litwak's Arcade, finds Fix-It Felix, Jr. cabinet and shocks the characters by saying he was there for Ralph, since the players always come for the good guy. Ralph begins to feel finally loved by someone and immediately develops affection for Kyle. He starts playing normally but suddenly becomes addicted to the game. He intends to break all the records of the game and is almost succeeding, but Arcade is closing. He does not notice when Litwak locks him and keeps playing. On reaching the highest record, Kyle is magically sucked into the game. Inside the game, he is rescued by Ralph. Felix and the Nicelanders are completely scared. Kyle goes into despair, he has things to do outside. Ralph says he will try to help him despite being the villain. Gene is annoyed by the presence of the human, treating him ill.